poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Isaac Ray Peram Westcott
'Sir Isaac Ray Pelham Westcott '''is the true main antagonist of the anime/manga/light novel ''Date A Live ''franchise who was introduced as the primary antagonist in Date A Live II until current times (volume 5-14). He is an evil British man works as the corrupt managing director of the largest company in the world; Deus.Ex.Machina Industries. He is an arrogant, selfish, sadistic, corrupt, and childish person who has a supernatural mind or, in other words, a "cruel" businessman with a diabolical ambition. As the Spirits represent biblical beings, Isaac Westcott represent the evil side of humanity and how humans can be worse and more monstrous than "aliens-life-forms". Due to his role in the 2nd season, as well on the game universe and in manga series, he is highly considered the most vile and vicious villain of Date A Live and the most dark villain created by Kouchi Tachibana. While most other human villains qualify as delusionals because they think what they do, no matter how evil, is all to save mankind from the Spirits; Isaac is a human who has the full reasoning of what he does, and commit all his atrocities expressly out of his own free will. Summary Westcott is the current director of DEM. It is unknown when and how he ended up as Executive Director for DEM, but he seemed to be familiar with almost everything happening around the company. He also seems to know about Shido's past, since he called him Takamiya before calling him again as Itsuka. Westcott is the one responsible for minimizing the punishment for Tobiichi Origami as he seemed to be interested by Origami's ability to pilot the . He is also obsessed about harnessing the powers of the spirits in their “natural form,” making him responsible for Tohka’s transformation into Dark Tohka. Appearence "He was a tall man wearing a jet black suit. His hair was dark ash blond, and he had a pair of sharp eyes as if a knife was used to cut a slit on his face. His age should around 30 years old, yet, he was a mysterious man that gave off a feeling that of being an experienced veteran," as described by Origami. Personality He is arrogant, selfish, childish, and a person that has an uncanny mind or, in another word, a “cruel” business man with an ambition. He doesn’t care much about little things (like his company or people's lives) as long as he reaches his goal. Even the DEM wizards, who are completely loyal to him, are seen by him as valuable or less valuable moving pieces for his interests and goals. One instance of this is when he pondered how to draw out Tohka's "natural form," as he considered various types of cruel physical, mental, emotional, and even sexual tortures that only the most twisted of individuals could think of. He also seems to have a one-sided view on many things as he claims Elliot Woodmin betrayed a vow he made with him after he left the D.E.M. 30 years ago and formed Ratatoskr to stop him. He even asked Elliot to come back to the D.E.M and saw Elliot's actions as a child throwing a tantrum. Gallery Isaac Ray Perham Westcott.png Isaac_Westcott.png|Isaac in the Torture Chamber Vlcsnap.png|Isaac grinning evilly. Wescottfd_(4).png|Isaac enjoying the suffering of Shidou. BdEp8Dff.png|Westcott preparing to torture Tohka. 5adfb12397dda14433170a46b4b7d0a20cf48634.png|Isaac becoming an Inverse Spirit. Trvia *Isaac will become the Weekender's enemy in Weekenders Adventures of Date A Live. *Isaac will become Winnie the Pooh's enemy in ''Pooh's Adventures of Date A Live. *Isaac will become Thomas, Twilight and their friends's enemy in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Date A Live. *Isaac will become Bloom's enemy in Bloom's Adventures of Date A Live. *Isaac will become SpongeBob's enemy in SpongeBob's Adventures of Date A Live. *He is the only Spirit who is male. *So far, he is the only Date a Live villain to go unpunished. Category:VILLAINS Category:Weekenders Adventures villains Category:Date A Live characters Category:Complete Monster Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Evil for stupid reasons Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Crazy characters Category:Cheap cowards Category:Sadistic characters Category:Torturer Category:Characters with Dissonant Serenity Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Rich characters Category:Leaders Category:Tricksters Category:Child Abusers Category:Child Murderer Category:Knight Of Cerebus Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Master Manipulators Category:Masters of Evil Category:Villains who have successfully killed a hero Category:Cheaters Category:Teleporters Category:Villains who have successfully defeated a hero Category:Mass Murderers Category:Leader of The Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Arch rivals Category:Anime characters Category:Gas Users Category:Fearmongers Category:Males Category:Bullies Category:Humans Category:Merciless Characters Category:Intelligent characters Category:Failure-Intolerant Characters Category:Jerks Category:Usurpers Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Bloom's Adventures Villains Category:Spongebob's adventures villians Category:Power Hungry Category:Charismatic villains Category:Arrogant characters Category:Sociopaths Category:Nihilists Category:Big bad Pooh's Adventures villains Category:For the Evulz Category:British-Accented characters Category:Hypnotist Category:Aliens Category:Non-Human Category:Fighters Category:Royalty Cruelty Category:Dictators Category:Lover Stealer